


La fête est finie

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [503]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, FC Schalke 04, M/M, Ralf is a good man, Rape/Non-con Elements, please don't kill me :), rr, schalke's goalkeeper drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Markus ne pensait pas qu'être titulaire signifiait aussi ce genre de choses.
Relationships: Markus Schubert & Ralf Färhmann, Markus Schubert/David Wagner
Series: FootballShot [503]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	La fête est finie

La fête est finie

Markus se retrouve une nouvelle à moitié ruiné par le désespoir. Schalke a perdu, encore. Par sa faute, c’est ce qui fait le plus mal, ils repartent sans aucun point et c’est de sa faute. Même si Ralf avec qu’il partage sa chambre d’hôtel essaye de le réconforter, Markus n’arrive pas à se remettre de cette troisième défaite d’affilée. Il n’a jamais voulu être le titulaire pour cette saison, il devait juste être le remplaçant d’Alex, pas être celui dans les cages parce que Schalke est énervé contre Nübel parce qu’il a rejoint le Bayern. Ralf devrait prendre sa place. Markus ne se sent plus d’aplomb pour reprendre le flambeau que Wagner essaye de lui confier, il ne sait pas à quoi ça sert de le laisser jouer, quand il y a Alex avec beaucoup plus d’expérience devant lui. Quelqu’un toque à la porte, Markus n’a plus la force de se lever, et Ralf a l’air de comprendre parce qu’il se lève à sa place et va ouvrir. Vu la tête qu’il fait, ce n’est pas l’un de leurs coéquipiers. Schubert sent son appréhension monter très rapidement dans son corps alors que Ralf sort de la chambre, et c’est pire quand il voit David Wagner entrer à sa place. Si c’est pour encore entendre qu’il ne joue pas bien, Markus préfère ne rien entendre du tout.

Mais tout est pire. Markus est déjà recroquevillé contre le mur, assis sur le lit grâce à Ralf qui l’a à moitié soutenu. Alors la main de son entraîneur qui se pose sur son poignet pour le ramener vers lui ne peut que l’effrayer davantage. Markus ne pense pas que tout se passera bien. Pas quand il se retrouve à genoux devant le lit, pas quand sa tête est forcée de s’enfoncer dans le matelas, pas quand ses bras sont fermement maintenus derrière son dos. Markus sait ce qu’il va se passer mais sa gorge n’arrive plus à fonctionner, il voudrait pouvoir crier et se débattre, appeler Ralf pour qu’il revienne l’aider, mais rien ne sort, et son corps ne veut plus bouger. Rien ne change quand son short et son boxer finissent sur ses cuisses. Son corps n’est plus le sien. Markus ne peut que lamentablement pleurer sur son lit en espérant que ça se termine le plus rapidement possible. 

Quand Wagner repart, Markus se sent comme s’il était brisé. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de pleurer. Il a beau prendre une nouvelle douche pour tout essuyer et essayer d’oublier, tout semble comme être toujours là. Les mains sur son corps surtout. Quand il a la force de retourner sur son lit, Markus ne peut que se souvenir des paroles de David. Tu es mauvais Schubes. Markus pleure encore et encore, même quand Ralf revient et le tient contre lui, même quand il pense que tout pourra s’arranger quand Alex reprendra sa place de titulaire. Rien n’ira. Markus fait vraiment de son mieux, mais ses yeux continuent d’être brouillés par la peine et la douleur. Il peut encore tout sentir et vivre comme si ça ne s’était jamais arrêté. Markus n’arrivera plus jamais à aller mieux. Juste parce qu’ils ne voulaient plus faire jouer Alex…

Fin


End file.
